Never Known
by candysweet
Summary: 13, an orphan, and you've just been dropped in a place that's definitely NOT your orphanage. Happens to everyone all the time, right? Well, it's happening to her, even if she doesn't want it to.
1. Through the Looking Glass

I do not own Inu-yasha.  
So I finally did it. I gave a new birth to my old fanfic, Never Known. There is actually a short little story behind this. Okay, when I was in fifth grade/sixth grade, I had a computer. I started to write this story (and I'll admit it sucked back then, but whatever). Then my computer broke and my dad took the memory or whatever for his computer. So my whole story got erased. It was a tragic event for me back then. Now it's not, but whatever.  
Now, this is based on the original, but I'm changing it around some. Like this is not the actual beginning for it. The original was a lot suckier, so it's getting changed. But it's like a movie based on a book, stuff is taken out and stuff is put in so it becomes so changed that it isn't really based on the book anymore except for names and the very basic idea. Well, this is more based on the original than that, but I'm changing a lot of it.  
Anywoo, yes, the main character has my name, but it was because I was in fifth grade when I gave it to her, so this in no way is  
suppose to represent me. I'm not even sure why I gave her my name. :shrugs: And yes, she has amnesia, now don't go yelling at me about how Kagome did as well in my fanfic "In Spite of Me". The original was written before ISOM, so yeah... And don't go yelling about it saying that ISOM is just like this story 'cause of the amnesia. I guess I just like amnesia. Whatever. So that's about all I have to say. Have fun kiddies.  
Oh yeah, during the middle-ish, there starts to get a lot of OCs, so if you don't like fanfics with a bunch of OCs, don't read this. That's all. BYE!  
Chapter One  
Through the Looking Glass

The sunlight hurt her eyes as it shifted through her eyelids. She blinked them open. She sat up and was shocked to see that she was not in the orphanage. She gathered her surroundings. She was in a forest, and there was a tree above her. Okay, underneath a tree in a forest. Happened to people all the time, right? ...RIGHT?  
Oh, she was so screwed if some person had kidnapped her or something... She laid her forehead in her hand, her elbow carefully balanced on her thigh.  
"My God!"  
She looked up. Apparently, she wasn't alone anymore. Whoa, lot of people. Not as many as she saw on the streets back in America, but...still, a lot more people than she thought. She counted in her head. One, two, three, four, five, and a cat made six.  
"Hey! What's your name? Why do you have on modern clothing?" one asked. She had black hair and was dressed in a Japanese green fuku. Her face seemed really nice and a little bit confused.  
"Uh...because most people do?" she said.  
The girl shook her head. "Oh sorry, completely forgot myself. Okay, we're in the Feudal Era of Japan."  
She stared at the black-haired girl. "You're uh...not kidding, are you?"  
The girl shook her head.  
She sighed and stood up shakily. "Okay then. That's weirdness. I'm gonna back away now and try to get back home..." _Well, as much of a home as an orphanage is..._ she thought bitterly.  
"Hey, you never told us your name. I'm Kagome Higurashi. These are my friends. The one in red is Inu-yasha, the one with the boomerang is Sango, the one in purple is Miroku, and the child is Shippo. The cat is Kirara, she belongs to Sango."  
She looked back at them and her eyebrows lowered. "Why does he have ears? And why does he have a tail?"  
"They're demons!" Kagome said with a smile.  
She lowered an eyebrow. "Okay..." She backed up a little walking and then turned and ran like hell. She had to get out of here. Demons? Feudal Era? She was going to be late for the breakfast line! She didn't have time to worry about some girl and her freaky friends.  
Her inner psyche argued with her about that. '_A raven-haired girl was in my dreams..._' She shook her head and kept running.  
"Oi wench! Stop running!"  
She glanced behind to see that the group was following her. Oh great, stalkers. She had to get back home, but Japan was pretty much halfway across the world from America, how the hell would she get back?  
God! She was only thirteen. She didn't need this! She wanted back home, where she had friends and connections and lunch lines! Yes, lunch lines! As much as she hated them, they were better than being stuck in an unfamiliar place!  
Someone told her that unfamiliar places were the worst place to be. She just couldn't remember _who_... They were just a black figure against more blackness. She was surprised she could even tell the difference between them.  
She was used to it though. She couldn't remember anything before the point she was nine, except for a woman's face and the fact that her birthday was March 1. She couldn't even remember her real name. She had just had the name she went by now in her head when she woke up in the orphanage that day. She wasn't even sure of where she had come from. The orphanage staff hadn't told her where she had come for either. They had just changed her into some different clothing than the toga-like sheet she had on and asked her what her name was. She just told them what she had in her head.  
"_My name is Ashley Seto..."  
_She fell to the ground as something had pushed her. "OW!" she cried out.  
"I told you to wait up wench!"  
Ashley scrambled up to her feet and glared at the red-clad man with dog ears. Kagome had called him Inu-yasha. Feh. Dog-demon. How original. She blinked. How did she know that?  
Kagome smiled at her gently. "We just want to know why you're here."  
Ashley looked at her. "I honestly don't know. Just leave me alone!"  
Kagome shook her head. "We're trying to help you. If you're from my time, then you have no clue how to protect yourself from the demons that are in this forest."  
Ashley shook her head. "I don't think you get it! I'm not from around here, I don't want to be here! Leave me alone! I don't belong here! I want to go back home!"  
"There is no way to get back home," the purple-clad man said. "If you come from Kagome's time, there is none."  
Ashley glared at them. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
"Because we don't want you to get hurt," Boomerang-woman said.  
"I'll be fine! If I can take care of myself on the streets, I can take care of myself here!" Whoa, what was with her? She never gave away this much information to people she didn't even know!  
"The...streets?" Kagome said. Her mouth became an 'o'. "Don't tell me you're an orphan!"  
Ashley turned. "Just leave me alone." She started to walk away. "And if you try to follow me, I'll kick all your asses." She looked around at her new surroundings. Okay then, more trees, and to the left...more trees. She sweatdropped. Japan sure had a lot of trees... Okay then. Left or right? She did eene-meenie-minee-moe in her head and then shrugged and went straight instead.  
It seemed fate felt like laughing at her today, for the road became a cliff down into about a hundred foot drop. The other side of the hole was the same. "Dang it," she said.  
She felt something behind her and she saw that the group of people were still following her. "God damn it, don't you people have something else to do other than stalk me!"  
"Feh! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this wench here!" Inu-yasha jabbed his thumb toward Kagome. She smiled sheepishly.  
Ashley growled and held her hand to her forehead. "UGH!" Okay then, what would her black shapes do? _"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"_. Okay, that was the only little quote it would give her today? That was stupid! She didn't want to be with these people! Well, they were more enemies than they were friends, no matter how much that Kagome girl tried to be kind.  
"Oh God! Fine!" she shouted. She wasn't sure if it was at the group of people and demons, or at the little voice of her psyche, which was still bugging her about her dreams. "Fine! My name is Ashley. I come from the year 2005. There ya go, happy?"  
Kagome squealed. "That's my time! Oh my God! We can talk about so much stuff!"  
Ashley sighed. "Just because I decided that it's okay to be around you people does not make me a instant girlfriend." This was strange. She was never usually like this. "And first off! WHAT'S WITH THAT STUPID LIGHT AROUND YOUR NECK!"  
The group looked at her and then at Kagome. Kagome blinked and pulled out a little glass container on a string with three little shards in it. "This?" she asked.  
"Yes! The little shiny-ness is quite annoying!" Ugh, note to self: get off the bitch pills. They were aggravating her.  
"You could see these...shining?" The boomerang-woman asked. Her name was...Sango, right?  
"Yeah. Can't you? It's like a stupid rave toy!"  
Miroku--he was the one in purple, right?--shook his head. "Only Kagome can..."  
Inu-yasha smirked. "Great, another shard detector."  
Kagome looked up at him and grinned. "Finally I can go home without you bugging me about it! Ashley can take my job when I'm not around!"  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.  
"Pause and rewind," Ashley said annoyed.  
She shouldn't of said it. A two-hour lecture on Kagome's time from the well and up followed. The rest of the group added things now and then as well.  
"Aw, how nice," Ashley said afterwards. Note to self: REALLY get off the bitch pills. She supposed it was the fact she was in a place she didn't know that was making her this way. She was usually much nicer. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast... Six meals a day or she'd die from hunger. Wasn't her fault that her metabolism was on over-drive twenty-four seven. "Do any of you have food? Or some aspirin? I could use about a dozen right now." And then it hit her. Oh God, it was another one. Oh boy, how nice to faint in front of a bunch of people that just met her. Okay then... Nothing she could do about it. What would it be this time?  
Her mind went blank and then turned black. Okay. Black was usual. A shape in front of her. She felt...contained. Where was she? She reached out and felt something smooth and...wooden... She stroked it. Yes, definitely wooden. Where was she? She pushed it gently and it moved. A shaft of light filled the area. Okay then. A door then. A wooden door. So she was in something...with a wooden door. Ah, great.  
Then the vision left her and she blinked open her eyes to see the brown eyes of Kagome. "Are you okay Ashley? You fainted!"  
Ashley pushed herself off the ground. "Yeah, it's a usual thing. Her head really hurt and she saw that her head landed on a rock. Oh damn, she probably... She felt behind her head, and sure enough, she was bleeding. It was pretty damn bad too. "Aw crap! Do any of you have something for me to compress this with?"  
"What?" Kagome said. She glanced behind Ashley to see blood pouring out between the girl's fingers. "OH MY GOD! THAT THING IS WORSE THAN JUST A COMPRESSOR!"  
"WELL DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO GIVE STITCHES?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"Ugh, fine. One of you needs to do it for me. Start at one side and then go to the other and keep it going like that. She rummaged in her jean pockets. She knew she had that little sewing kit somewhere...  
Kagome pulled a first-aid kit out of a humongous yellow bookbag that Ashley hadn't noticed before. Okay...that could work too. "I'm guessing you don't have anything to take away the pain aspect of this?" Ashley asked dryly.  
Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Uh...no..."  
"Feh, just a little pain," Inu-yasha said.  
Ashley glared at him and kicked him in the shin. "Shuddup dog crap."  
He glared down at her. "Stupid wench."  
"Nice to know we're on the same page," she said icily.  
---  
So whoo-hoo, there we go, the first chapter and Ashley is a lot different than she was in the original. Maybe it's 'cause I've changed a lot... :shrugs:


	2. Let's Try to Get Home, Toto

I do not own Inu-yasha. I do own Ashley though. And what a peculiar OC she is.  
Welcome back to the story. None of you care. Whoo-hoo! Anywoo, just read and review if you want. ...Yeah...

Chapter Two  
Let's Try to Get Home, Toto...

So then... She had spent a day with these people, just walking around. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had tried their hardest to make her "feel included". She'd rather be home. She thought. Twelve o'clock. Right now she'd be eating her second breakfast and lunch...  
"So Ashley!"  
She about jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice right next to her ear. "Uh, yeah?" Ashley said, turning her head to the girl's direction.  
Kagome gave a smile. "How...do you like Edo?"  
Ashley looked around. "...There's a lot of trees."  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Is...that...all?"  
Ashley nodded. "That's about it."  
"So...you don't like it."  
Ashley shrugged. "There's no smog."  
"So you do like it?"  
Ashley looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you even care?" she asked in a questioning voice. "It's not like you live here all the time or anything."  
Kagome shrugged. "I was trying to make conversation."  
"Oh." Ashley looked at her shoes. They were tennis shoes, she noticed. She didn't pay much attention to her shoes.  
"Oi. We're takin' a break," Inu-yasha called back.  
Kagome squealed in delight. "Now we can have lunch! And show Ashley how to play our little games!"  
Sango smiled at the idea.  
Ashley's mind was on the lunch part of that. "Lunch..." She was practically drooling. She had to cut her meal times in half since she came here. How unfair was that? Just because they didn't have a metabolism on steroids didn't mean that she couldn't stop and eat every now and then, right? Well, apparently, to Inu-yasha, it did.  
She was beginning to dislike the stupid dog demon, oh excuse her, _half_ dog demon. "Where exactly are we going?" she finally said, the question eating at her mind. Speaking of eating... She drooled a little. "I mean, we've been walking around for no reason!"  
The inu-gumi thought for a second. "Well," Kagome said. "We really don't go anywhere unless we get a lead."  
Ashley stared at them in utter disbelief and sweatdropped. "So you waste all your time and energy on WALKING? That's it! I'm leaving!" She started to stomp away.  
"Ashley! Don't you want something to eat?" Kagome shouted.  
She stopped. Food...or getting away from freaks? Such a hard decision... She steeled herself against it and started walking away again.  
"Ashley! Please don't leave!" Kagome said, starting to run after her.  
Miroku held her back. "Let's leave her alone. I think she needs time to pull herself together."  
Kagome looked at him and nodded silently.  
---  
Ashley though, was grumbling about things that didn't even make sense. "Why don't socks have toes in them? I mean, those Japanese socks have toes in them, why can't American? And why is it spelled 'yacht'? What the heck is in fruitcake, and what is spandex made of?"  
She growled at nothing and kicked a tree in frustration. This world was one huge mental case. She was amazed that everyone was not in a loony bin by now. It was like they were whacked up on Scooby snacks or something. Gotta be the Scooby snacks, she assured herself.  
She kicked the tree again, a little lighter this time. Damn. She really needed a family...or friends...or something. Nah. She didn't need that stuff. She had made it this far on her own, hadn't she? She could do it and keep doing it!  
She looked up with renewed determination in her eyes and posture. She was gonna make it! She punched the air. "Hell yeah!" Ashley looked around and deflated when she saw that she once again knew not where she linger. She sighed. "_Iii_ hate this place," she said, dragging out the 'I'. Whelp. Standing around and doing nothing but seethe in her hate wasn't gonna do anything for her, now was it? She quickly did eenie-meenie-minee-mo and saw that according to the childish picking game, she was going left.  
She spun on her heel and away she went. Nothing could stop her! Nothing at all! She dared something to stop her, because she knew it could not!  
She about slammed into a body. Okay then, maybe it could. She backed up slowly to see just what it was she had about slammed into and saw the face of a surprised man. "Gomen," she said and scooted around him. She noticed that behind him were two men gasping for air. ...Interesting...  
"Oi, you!"  
Ashley sighed and turned her head. She wanted to get out of this world as soon as possible and yes, she was a little bit vexed that a guy and his two wheezing sidekicks were holding her up. "I said sorry..." She stopped. How the hell had she known what 'gomen' meant? This place was trying her nerves.  
"You smell like her."  
That made one of her eyebrows go up. "Excuse me?" On closer inspection, the man had a fur-like kilt thing and a wolf tail. Blue eyes and black hair in a ponytail. A wolf tail? Oh God, not another _demon_. The two wheezing were interesting things indeed. One had a mohawk and the other duo-color hair. Wow...someone needed to update the Feudal Era's fashion sense.  
"You smell like Kagome," the man said, as though it was common knowledge.  
"Oh...yeah...that weird lady..."  
The two wheezing men looked at each other with looks of horror on their faces. "She just...," one said.  
"...called Kagome weird...," the other said. They started backing up.  
"Pansies," she mumbled.  
The man she had almost bumped into glared at her. "Kagome is _not_ weird. No one insults my woman."  
Ashley blinked. "Whoa...sexism much." She poked him in the chest with a glare on her face. "Listen up, Mr. Ponytail. You-should-treat-women-like-equals!" she said, defining each word with a poke. "Just because we-shocker-haveestrogen does not mean you treat us like crap or look down upon us. Bastard!" She threw her hands up and turned around, walking away. "So tired of assholes like him!" She began to stomp away.  
Koga looked back at Hakkaku and Ginta. "Guys...what's estogen?"  
The two shrugged.  
---  
Skipping back to the inu-gumi...  
Inu-yasha growled. Kagome had still not given up on looking for the missing girl. He was pretty sure that Kagome probably thought of her as a member of their little group already.  
"Now?" she asked.  
"No," Miroku said.  
Silence...  
"Now?"  
"No," Sango answered.  
Silence...  
"Now?"  
"Nope," Shippo said.  
Silence...  
"N-"  
"NOOO!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
Kagome cringed. "S...sorry."  
---  
Okay then...lost again.  
She sighed. This place sucked! Another round of a childish choosing game and she was going right. Ashley was getting very tired of this. All there was were trees and grass and the occasional rock. Whooopee!  
Another mile or so and she found herself in a small village. Whoot, a place to crash for the night! And it was starting to turn to night. She tried to push the look on Kagome's face when she was leaving. The girl just kinda...grew on her. Shocking, seeing as she'd only known her for a day. "Ergh!" Ashley said. She stomped through the village, the villagers looking at her strangely. She didn't like those looks.  
She glared at them. "SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Man, those bitch pills were long-lasting.  
They quickly backed off, mumbling something about 'temperamental'. Fine, they could be bastards if they wanted. She guessed they didn't have a Quality Inn or God forbid, a Hilton. That'd be hilarious, seeing as she never had enough money to ever step within a mile of one of those.  
Bastards probably didn't even have an orphanage hut. Bastards.  
She walked through the village and came to the forest again. Feh. Trees were good enough.  
She swung herself up into a low branch and kept climbing slowly up. She finally found one high up enough and settled down. "Night Momma," she whispered with a grim smile on her face. "Night Pa, goodnight siblings..."  
Ashley drifted into sleep. The last thought on her mind was that the man's legs had been shining...  
---O.O---  
Whelp, there's the end of chapter two. It seemed a little short...but whatever! Long chapters and I don't go together all that well. Kinda sad...she's gone through a lot... Let's all shed a tear...now. Okay, that's enough.  
Oh yeah, I was kinda mad that my whole summery didn't show up, so here it is if anyone cares:  
Thirteen, an orphan, and you've just been dropped in a place that's definitely NOT your orphanage. Happens to everyone all the time, right? Well, it's happening to her, even if she doesn't want it to. Plus there's the fact that you can't remember before you were nine, and a group of six FREAKS are pretty much stalking you. Oh, bue don't worry. Two of them are demons. Right...


End file.
